Un eroe, o il ragazzo che è sopravvissuto
by Minotte
Summary: "Avevo sempre un berretto rosso perché mi vergognavo dei miei capelli, erano così ingombranti, all'istituto in cui vivevo me li tagliavano sempre male. Non ricordi? Seconda fila, vicino alla finestra? Quella che non rispondeva mai alle interrogazioni sulle tabelline?"


Un eroe, o il ragazzo che è sopravvissuto

«Ma Silente dice che non gli importa di quello che fanno finché non lo tolgono dalle figurine delle Cioccorane.» (Lupin, Bill)

Harry si grattò la fronte, c'era davvero caldo in quel locale, e le gocce di sudore gli s'imperlavano fra i capelli per scivolargli nelle sopracciglia. Un fastidio immane. Pagò il conto per la birra e uscì, con gli abiti scombinati, dopo essere stato malamente calcato dai clienti del bar. Possibile che quel posto potesse avere così tanto successo? Non appena raggiunto il marciapiede, seppur circondato da una folta nube di Babbani, Harry si sentì immediatamente a suo agio.

Harry Potter, il ragazzo che è sopravvissuto, era infangato dalle pozzanghere di una via senza maghi, colpito da uno squarcio di sole che rimbalza dalle vetrate dei negozi e dei locali, già illuminati dalla pallida luce artificiale che attira lo sguardo di chi passa in modo ammaliante: si vide riflesso davanti a un negozio di scarpe, ignorando i cartelloni degli sconti, ignorando la calca di signore di ogni età che entravano ed uscivano dalla porta accanto facendo suonare incessantemente un campanello elettrico dal suono urtante. Quel riflesso era così banale, lì, in mezzo alla gente normale, che Harry si sentì piccolo piccolo. Notò con familiarità quanto fosse dritto il proprio naso, quando le labbra affilate strette tentavano un sorriso a se stesso, sorriso che gli occhi tradivano di voler storpiare. Era solo un uomo fra i tanti, in fin dei conti, pensava, ma quel verde smeraldino che si rifletteva sul vetro rimandava al verde di qualcuno dietro di lui che lo osservava fare, stranito, inspiegabilmente noto.

Scostò lo sguardo da sé e si concentrò sui quegli smeraldi, dietro le sue spalle, che lo fissavano preziosi. Voltandosi capì di essere stato riconosciuto, ed ecco risorgere il peso quotidiano del passato, aggrappato alle membra come un completo elegantissimo ma di piombo; Harry fletté le spalle, il ventre, le cosce, in un unico istante di preparazione mentale. Prescelto. Sopravvissuto. Sacrificato. Insensatamente risorto.

"Tu sei Harry."

"Sì, sono Harry. Harry Potter."

Si trattenne dal chiedere chi fosse lei, con quell'aria così stanca, la pelle bianca come il latte, gli occhi verdi circondati da profonde occhiaie, ma non servì. Lei gli rispose lo stesso, imperturbabile di fronte al suo cinismo evidente e chiaro come il sole.

"Io sono Matilda. Non pensavo di trovarti qui, anzi non pensavo nemmeno che avrei mai potuto riconoscerti e rivederti, un giorno. Che strana coincidenza."

"Cosa ti porta qui, Matilda?" chiese Harry, affabile, nonostante la netta sensazione che lei fosse una matta fuggita dal ricovero in pieno subbuglio.

Si sentì inoltre pervaso dal formicolio di essere osservato da tutti, piantato lì com'era, in mezzo alla folla, davanti a un negozio di scarpe, con le braccia lungo il corpo come una scimmia. Tornò ad essere ragazzino, con l'imbarazzo nel cuore, tentando di scacciarlo con qualche strizzata d'occhio, come aveva sempre fatto, invano.

"Oh, passeggiavo, è sabato pomeriggio e non ce la facevo più a stare chiusa in casa. Harry, ti va se ci sediamo per parlare?"

Non sapeva per quale motivo Matilda avesse all'improvviso un'aria così pressante, tuttavia si sentì quasi in dovere di seguirla. Senza fretta e senza parlare, arrivarono al parco e si sedettero su una panchina. Di passaggio, lei aveva comprato un grosso hot dog fumante da un venditore ambulante ai cancelli del parco. Ora sedevano, con i piedi che facevano scricchiolare il ghiaino, il rumore sordo e fischiante del vento nordico nelle orecchie e quel profumo invitante di salsa ketchup e mostarda.

Harry avvertì lo stomaco gorgogliare. Da quanti anni non aveva mangiato un hot dog? Ricordò con rassegnazione gli avanzi di Dudley quando Zia Petunia li portava con sé a fare la spesa e i suoi capricci da scimmione viziato li trascinavano sempre inevitabilmente al parchetto dove passava il carretto degli hot dog. Il venditore non aveva mai avuto molta simpatia per Dudley, ma zia Petunia era capace di costringerlo con un solo sguardo ad aggiungere salsa sul panino fino a quando Dudley non diceva che poteva bastare. Harry lo aveva sempre guardato con l'acquolina e le mani fastidiosamente vuote, mentre con ingordigia il cugino si sbrodolava sul petto e ne chiedeva un altro prima ancora di finire il suo.

Era grazie a quell'ingordigia che Harry poteva mangiarne l'ultimo pezzo. Ovviamente, Dudley lo gettava per terra prima che Harry lo prendesse, o quando era in vena di gentilezze leccava via preventivamente tutta la salsa prima di porgerglielo.

Scacciò il pensiero e si mise ad osservare quella sconosciuta, quella Matilda. Aveva i capelli neri come i suoi, una frangia disordinata ma elegante e due trecce grosse che accompagnavano con morbidezza la piega della clavicola. Era una giovane donna, doveva avere la sua età, e si stringeva nella sciarpa intrufolando il viso dietro le sue spire di lana, senza l'uso delle mani che si affaccendavano a scartare l'hot dog. Lo prese in contropiede, offrendogli la metà strabordante del suo panino.

"Tieni, prendine un pezzo."

"No, guarda, io…"

"Insisto, facciamo a metà!"

"…" Dovette cedere, e prese a due mani la stagnola calda e profumata con immensa soddisfazione da parte del suo stomaco.

"Sai chi sono, Harry?"

"Eh? Grazie, aspetta che ti rendo un po' di salsa, mannaggia me ne hai data troppa…"

"Grazie mille." Aveva risposto lei, con gentilezza. Sembrava davvero una brava persona.

"Dicevi?" chiese lui, cortese, in tutta risposta.

"Sai chi sono, Harry?" ripeté lei, con la medesima intonazione.

"Sarò sincero," rispose lui, dopo una pausa. "non mi ricordo chi sei. Però la tua faccia mi dice qualcosa."

"Mi vergogno ancora, lo so che è ridicolo, ma… volevo chiederti scusa per quando eravamo a scuola insieme."

"Tu… eri del mio anno?"

"Beh, ovvio. Avevo sempre un berretto rosso perché mi vergognavo dei miei capelli, erano così ingombranti, all'istituto in cui vivevo me li tagliavano sempre male. Non ricordi? Seconda fila, vicino alla finestra? Quella che non rispondeva mai alle interrogazioni sulle tabelline?"

Harry si strozzò con un pezzo di pane. Tossicchiò sputando briciole, poi guardò lei che mangiava la sua metà senza smettere di fissarlo, in attesa di una sua risposta. _Harry, hai sbagliato tutto, stavolta_. Si ricordava di lei, ma dovette andare a cercare nel più profondo e remoto anfratto del suo passato. Risaliva a circa dodici anni prima, quando faceva la quinta elementare. Non era ancora il ragazzo Sopravvissuto, era solo Harry, e difatti all'epoca gliene davano tutti di santa ragione.

Lei, Matilda McGee, era quella ragazzina che si era fatta minacciare quando aveva cercato di difenderlo, e da quella volta si era ritirata e non aveva mai più cercato di rivolgergli la parola, se non di nascosto e lontano dai luoghi affollati dove pattugliavano incessantemente Dudley Dursley e gli altri bulli come lui.

Harry provò pena per Matilda; subito se ne pentì, pensando che avrebbe dovuto provare più pena per se stesso. Eppure il fatto che quella donna – aveva ventitré anni, secondo i suoi calcoli- si ricordasse di lui e decidesse di scusarsi dopo tanto tempo gli spezzava il cuore, come se fosse chissà che una faccenda di bullismo infantile. Si rese conto che lei non aveva idea della guerra che lui aveva combattuto, che forse per lei era stata una guerra il semplice sopravvivere nel suo mondo, e inspiegabilmente volle saperne di più.

"Sì, mi ricordo di te. Sei stata carina con me, qualche volta. Ma non ti preoccupare, è acqua passata."

"Eppure a me dispiace. L'anno dopo sapevo che saremmo andati nella stessa scuola, la statale, e pensavo che avrei potuto sdebitarmi dato che Dudley, quel molosso, andava alla Privata. Invece tu sei scomparso."

Harry si sentì quasi colpevole di essere scomparso. Cambiò mentalmente la prospettiva della sua vita, e si vide a undici anni, prima di incontrare Hagrid e di scoprire che era un mago. Dove sarebbe andato a finire, senza la magia, senza Silente, senza Voldemort? Osservando attentamente le labbra morbide, il mento tremante, le occhiaie di Matilda, capì che non avrebbe mai volato tanto alto, proprio come lei.

"Tu invece cosa hai fatto?" chiese, per premura.

"Ho continuato a vivere, che domande." Lo raggelò lei, con un sarcasmo difficile da interpretare. Harry era sconcertato dal suo carattere, e non sapeva cosa rispondere, ma per fortuna lei continuò a parlare. "Sono andata alla statale, vivendo in Istituto perché non ho mai conosciuto i miei genitori, poi sono cresciuta abbastanza da lavorare ed eccomi qui; lavoro a ore per dare ripetizioni di matematica a scuola, e mi occupo della classe più lenta delle elementari, proprio dove abbiamo studiato noi…"

"Quindi hai superato il tuo problema con le tabelline?" chiese Harry, con un sorrisetto, prendendola in contropiede.

Sì, si sentiva molto vicino a lei. Quell'incipit gli sembrava il suo, e attendeva dunque con ansia il resto, quasi fosse un film, un libro da finire in fretta prima che passino la voglia, l'occasione, il tempo.

"Certamente, interrogami pure. Sette per quattro fa ventotto, questo è il ballo di paperotto! Ho dovuto impararle così, ma adesso sono un'ottima prof di matematica." Si atteggiò lei, con aria spiritosa.

Risero insieme, Harry si sentì leggero come su una nuvola.

"Tu, cosa sei diventato. Hai risolto i tuoi problemi con Dudley? O ti fai ancora pestare da tuo cugino?" chiese lei con gran poca delicatezza.

"No, ho… ho trovato il modo di tenerlo a bada." Rispose Harry, per nulla turbato.

Era da cinque anni che non rivedeva gli zii e suo cugino, ma più che pensarci di tanto in tanto non ci aveva prestato poi molta attenzione. Era stato occupato… scosse la testa, non voleva pensarci. Il presente era bizzarro, leggero, e valeva la pena restare concentrati. Matilda era un tuffo fresco nel mondo che lui aveva lasciato anni addietro ai soli Babbani. Si sentì scompagnato, solo con se stesso, d'un tratto, fra i due mondi, poi si ricordò che molti prima di lui avevano fatto il passaggio, tra cui la sua migliore amica Hermione Granger. Eppure Hermione era così gaia, così perfetta come strega. Era fra i suoi veri simili. Harry si era sempre sentito fuori posto, qualsiasi fosse la situazione, qualsiasi fosse il contesto.

"Bene. Pensavo che fossi rimasto un inetto sociale."

"Io non sono affatto un inetto sociale!" scattò in piedi Harry, stupito dall'accusa, offeso dai propri pensieri che le davano assolutamente ragione.

"Scusami." Mormorò lei, mortificata.

"Non importa. Hai finito il panino? Comincia a farsi scuro."

"Si, però aspettami lo stesso."

Accartocciò con calma la stagnola, si pulì la bocca dalla salsa e si avvicinò a Harry per tamponare anche la sua. Harry sentì la rabbia azzerarsi e lasciar posto all'incredulità. Perché Matilda si prendeva tutte quelle confidenze? La prese per le spalle e la allontanò da sé. Dovette roteare gli occhi al cielo, perché avvertì un sonoro sbuffo da parte di lei. Si sentì immediatamente male per averlo fatto. Lei non era cattiva, era solo strana. Gli venne subito in mente Luna, e ridacchiando la spinse per farla camminare, avviandosi con lei lungo la stradina, al riparo dal vento fra le foglie degli alberi.

"Abiti qui vicino?"

"Abbastanza, sì. Harry, devo proprio dirtelo. Come sei diventato… _forte_."

Harry abbassò lo sguardo su di lei con riconoscenza, incapace di reggere l'atteggiamento scontroso con cui l'aveva allontanata poco prima. La sentì davvero vicina al cuore, così la prese a braccetto, sorridendo, imbarazzato e leggermente ingagliardito dalle sue affermazioni strampalate. Le rispose comunque con un'aria così seria che si stupì di se stesso per essere riuscito a produrla. Forse in realtà c'era, un fondo di verità.

"Sono diventato forte perché mi ci hanno fatto diventare."

"Chi?"

"Gli altri."

"E come sei diventato così gentile?"

"Ah, sciocchezze. Io ero gentile anche da piccolo."

"Ti ho visto lanciare un ragazzo giù dal tetto della scuola, una volta."

"Era un incidente! E lui mi inseguiva con il righello di legno."

"…"

"…"

"Quindi sei andato in un'altra scuola, dopo?"

"Sì, una scuola speciale per quelli come me." Rispose lui, con un mezzo sorriso pieno di sottintesi.

"Scommetto che anche li sei riuscito a farti odiare e ne hai combinate di tutti i colori. Come quando sei arrivato in classe con tutti quei capelli in testa! Era una parrucca, vero? Solo per fare il pagliaccio. Devo ammettere che ho riso, quando la maestra ti ha obbligato a toglierlo. Poi però ho visto che eri tutto rasato a strisce, e mi è quasi venuto mal di pancia dai sensi di colpa! A me li tagliavano uguale, all'Istituto…"

"Sì, penso tu abbia ragione. Però me le cercavo, al contrario di prima. Era solo colpa mia, tranne con un professore, un certo… beh, non importa il nome, lui mi ha sempre trattato male. Però alla fine, non era cattivo…" disse lui, passeggiando con calma accanto a lei, pensando a Piton e al suo sacrificio con tiepida rassegnazione, ormai a qualche passo dopo l'uscita del parco. "però quel giorno della parrucca preferirei dimenticarlo. Non so cosa mi fosse preso."

_Non so cosa mi prende adesso_, pensò Harry, passandosi una mano sulle labbra dopo la bugia appena formulata. Perché non la smetteva di dire bugie? Quella ragazza non se le meritava, dopotutto non era colpa sua se non sapeva niente di lui. Anzi, più che una colpa, era quasi un pregio. Si rilassò pensando che non l'avrebbe incontrata mai più, e decise che qualche menzogna, a fin di bene, non era niente di grave. Dopotutto lei voleva essere rassicurata, non spaventata. Come avrebbe potuto spiegarle che non era una parrucca ma una massa informe di capelli furiosamente ricresciuti per dispetto in una notte?

"E poi cosa sei diventato?"

"Mi sono ehm diplomato e adesso lavoro per… la polizia. Sono una specie di investigatore, ma non ho ancora finito la preparazione." Harry pensò all'apprendistato di Auror che stava svolgendo. Sì, dai, questa era quasi plausibile.

"E hai trovato l'amore, i soldi e la gloria che meritavi?" chiese lei, con aria pungente, sorridendogli da dietro la sciarpa. I suoi occhi ridevano allegri, lucenti e preziosi come quando l'aveva riconosciuto fra la folla e lui se n'era accorto dal riflesso nel vetro.

"Assolutamente no, perché non meritavo niente del genere." Conclamò Harry, quasi infastidito, "Pensa che non guadagno ancora niente, e mi fanno lavorare gratis. Di quale gloria vogliamo parlare poi? Non so fare niente di speciale. Non studio bene, non sono bravo in niente, nemmeno a farmi in quattro per quello che voglio. So solo essere al momento giusto nel posto giusto, e _questa è decisamente la storia della mia vita…_" una verità, una sola, nello sproloquio infinito delle idiozie che erano scaturite dalla sua bocca, una dopo l'altra, quel pomeriggio. Harry ne avvertì il peso e tentennò sui suoi passi.

"Quindi sei qui per un motivo?"

"Probabilmente." Rispose, felice di sorriderle di rimando. Si stava divertendo un mondo, nonostante tutto.

"Grazie della passeggiata, Harry. E scusami ancora per non averti protetto a scuola."

Matilda si distanziò da lui, salutandolo con la mano, e salì all'indietro le scale verso un edificio vecchio ma solido, di mattoni chiari. Harry si sentì in dovere di risponderle ancora una volta, per sollevarla da quel peso. Che peso stupido, il suo. Davvero la gente si carica di questo genere di cose? Dopo tanti anni, ancora pensava ai suoi errori da bambina… che strani, i Babbani.

"Scherzi?" le disse allora, continuando con convinzione: "Al posto tuo, non so se mi sarei protetto. Anzi, meno male che non ti sei impicciata, avrebbero preso di mira anche te. Matilda, è stato un piacere rivederti. Stammi bene. Ciao" sorrise Harry, stringendo la sua spalla con dolcezza prima di allontanarsi.

Se ne andò a passo lento, con calma. Aveva molta strada da fare, perché non aveva nessuna intenzione di materializzarsi. Quel gusto di infanzia, di nostalgia, nonostante tutte le difficoltà incontrate, gli aveva lasciato l'amaro in bocca; difficile mandarlo giù, eppure a Harry parve quasi diventare più dolce man mano che camminava su per il marciapiede. Forse qualcuno stava pensando a lui, perché gli sibilava forte il vento nelle orecchie. Si divertì a ripensare a quel pomeriggio, a quella ragazza che non sapeva niente di lui e che aveva voluto proteggerlo ma non ne aveva avuto il coraggio, e pensò che era davvero carina, faceva tenerezza. Se solo avesse saputo… ma no, non sapeva niente, e per questo era stato così gradevole starle accanto. Tabula rasa. Era partito da zero – o quasi, con la storia della parrucca, del ragazzino sul tetto e di Dudley, quel brutto maiale egoista di suo cugino- e lei l'aveva accettato, ascoltato, vezzeggiato. Forse il mondo non era marcio come credeva. Forse le persone non sono sempre egoiste. Forse sarebbe stato felice di rivederla, perché era strana, diversa, cara.

"Oh sì che mi avresti protetto, Harry Potter, mago più famoso di tutti i tempi, perché tu sei il ragazzo che è sopravvissuto. E sta tutta lì la tua forza, la tua fibra morale. Ma un'orfana Maganò con che coraggio poteva dirti di conoscere la tua storia dall'inizio alla fine? Non c'è spazio che per la vergogna in ogni fibra del mio essere. E tu, una stella nel firmamento, hai passato un pomeriggio con me, hai finto di non sapere nulla, di non aver sofferto nulla, di valere meno di un vermicolo. Ogni parola, ogni passo erano un incremento esponenziale, ai miei occhi, del tuo cuore grande come il mondo. Sei il mio eroe, lo sei sempre stato, e non lo saprai mai, perché è giusto che sia così."

Matilda accostò la porta, l'aveva guardato camminare via fino a quando era diventato poco più di un puntino fra le foglie che gli cadevano addosso. Si portò una mano al petto e chiuse gli occhi, schiena al muro, ripensando all'intera giornata. Il cuore le batteva forte da far male. Che fortuna, averlo incontrato.


End file.
